Team RJJS Universe Digimon Rebuild
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: The revised version of my team RJJS digimon story with the introduction of a mini inter-dimensional team by the name of w get ready for a untold and altered digital adventure of all the digimon timelines (Animes and games included)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon and any other show, book, game, cartoon, animation and anime that appear in this story. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author Note:** Also blame Kamen rider Build for this.

Also Note: This is re-edited and mostly likely the final edition of the story prologue

 **Character:** Ruby rose from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Shooter) (Semblance:** **Speed) (Aura color: Red)**

Jaune arc from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Defender) (Semblance: Aura amplification) (Aura color: White)**

Jack Russell from Radiata stories **(Before The game) (AU) (Weapon specialist) (Semblance: Weapon knowledge and creation with mastery combined (The Forge)) (Aura color: Orange)**

Shinji Ikari from Evangelion **(After the third Rebuild movie) (AU) (Rescuer) (Semblance:** **Evangelion transformation (Cruel Angel Thesis)) (Aura color: Yellow)**

 **Plus joining the group:**

 **Introducing Team maelstrom:**

Izuku Midoriya **(After meeting All Might ) (AU) (Semblance: Crystal contrust) (Aura Color: Green)**

Asta From Black Clover **(Before the series) (AU) (Semblance: Over boost (Every part of him kicks itself into high gear) (Aura Color: black)**

Emerald Sustrai from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Semblance: individual mental hallucinations) (Yes, she is also here. Think of it as redemption for her action with cinder.)**

Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay Night **(Before the series) (AU) (Semblance: Item creation)**

Female Ritsuka Fujimaru/Gudako from Fate Grand Order **(Before the game series)** **(AU) (Semblance: Glyphs creation and manipulation (Basically A stand but can do or turn anything the user wills it to be.))**

Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/Stay Night **(Before The series) (Semblance: Familiar **)(I had to replace penny with someone)****

Noelle Silva from Black clover **(Before joining the black bulls) (AU) (Semblance: Storm generation)**

Takes place in the Digimon adventure till all timelines of both game and anime are done. So prepare to see human fusing with Digimon xros style and becoming a true fusion between human and Digimon.

Team RJJS members will have Seven Digimon partners. Who they are? You have to read to find out. Their first Digimon partner will mentioned in this chapter.

And one more thing: Star ocean and Radiata stories exist in the same universe but different planets.

And the story starts two year before xros wars in digital world time.

 **Prologue:** Homeostasis 's solution

Homeostasis was confused and terrified at the same time.

The digital world has been plunged into an all-out war with the end goals being the complete and uncontested control over the digital world.

Homeostasis felt the conquering army by the name of 'The Bagra Army' was its fault.

As its leader and creator 'Bargamon was once one of its followers but was banished and badly damaged because he questioned homeostasis and the god of the digital world for how the digital world was ruled and for his disobedience, he lost half of his body and lost his status as an angel digimon.

Bargamon was furious and swore to conquer the digital world and remake it in his own image. He fixed the right side of his body with wood from the Yggdrasill server tree and created his army with powerful digimon from different parts of the digital world.

So far, his army has conquered almost half of the digital world.

But then he did something that shocked to the program to its digital core.

He begins to target the older and alternate digital worlds, sending his follower to kill or least permanently cripple the digi-destined and their comrades of those worlds.

At the moment his efforts have been futile but it was not going to take any chance with that digimon.

"It seems it's time to activate my backup plans." It murmured to itself as it felt itself starting to deactivate due to the chaos in the digital world.

"It's time to activate Project: Dimensional helpers -"

It felt its power even faster than before.

" **And Project: Digi-Rebuild"**

 **Author Note:** This story and other stories of mine are in progress and soon be ready to be published on fanfiction.


	2. Plot change

**Author Note:** **This is not a chapter update**

 **Plot notice:**

I was playing fate grand order on my phone when this idea hit me. The idea was making Digimon rebuild into something like fate grand order but instead of singularities we have anime seasons and games though there will some games that will not be used.

And they will undergo some sort of reset for each season but their memories and bonds intact. It's just their digivices and their partner Digimon evolution data.


End file.
